La salida de un Hereje
by Reila Vann
Summary: El inquisidor Valerio acude para rescatar una reliquia de los santos dias idos, sin saber que aquella reliquia es manipulada por corruptas entidades que desean desgarrar la realidad y sumir el sector en el caos


**Bueno chicos... soy Reila vann... es mi primer fic sobre warhammer, eh de decir que en verdad amo warhammer y espero que este fic les guste**

* * *

El inmaterium siempre había sido atrayente hacia las personas que desconocían su naturaleza, sus viajes y sus promesas de libertad y poder podían atraer a cualquier insensato a sus fauces y atraer a su servicio a miles de criaturas disformes. Aun a través de tal peligro, las colosales naves imperiales viajaban entre aquellas mareas y tormentas de disforme poder inigualable, sus monolíticas torres sacrosantas arrasaban las nebulosas torturadas y su cruel espolón de oro, adamantino y plata rompían entre las furiosas corrientes caóticas que ansiaban devorar a toda alma viviente dentro. Aquellos poderosos motores que empujaban con fuerza aquella mega estructura callaban ante el canto de cientos de titánicas campanas que atraían a los fieles y a los desamparados tripulantes hacia ellas en busca de protección… la disformidad daba ese toque de miedo, desesperanza, y a la vez de curiosidad sin fin. Pocas personas se atrevían a observar más allá de lo que aquellas torres góticas dejaban ver pues temían lo que sucediera a sus almas y a sus mentes por lo que vieran, pero eso no detenía a la persona postrada en una de esas vidrieras gigantescas observando con plenitud en todo su esplendor el horripilante y a la vez hermoso actuar del caos.  
El cantar de las campanas podía escucharse alrededor de todo el interior de la nave, actuando y resonando entre las bóvedas y las cúpulas que conformaban su superestructura, sin embargo en esa torre catedral el sonido era leve, apenas un sonar ligero, un canto melodioso en lugar de un estruendoso rugir. El sonar de unas botas con suela de acero se hizo a notar rápidamente, haciendo que aquella solitaria persona comenzar a despertar de sus aletargados pensamientos.

Una joven mujer de cabello rubio recortado oculto bajo una boina oscura y vestida con un uniforme oscuro y de bordes rojos parecido al de un corsario se acercaba subiendo aquellas escaleras en forma de espiral mientras admiraba la bóveda de estrella sobre su cabeza sin embargo esa atención duro poco al momento en que bajo su mirada para postrarse en aquella persona frente a la vidriera decorada

Aquella personificación de la "Voluntad del Emperador" revestida con una gabardina negra afiliada con placas de adamantino bendito, bajo su sombrero oscuro con detalles de oro un hermoso y largo cabello blanco se asomaba cayendo por sobre su vestimenta. Alzo lentamente su mano y la coloco sobre la vidriera

-Hermoso, ¿No crees? –Pregunto aquella enigmática personificación a la joven capitana que subía aquellas escaleras

-Me atrevería a decir… peligrosa más bien mi inquisidor… -Respondió con neutralidad la capitana

-Ninguna palabra serviría para explicar la disformidad… -Añadió el inquisidor antes de darse vuelta hacia la joven capitana

-Si usted no fuera una persona santificada… me atrevería a decir que sus palabras suenan a herejía…-Dijo todavía con ese noto neutral la capitana

El inquisidor ni siquiera se inmuto ante esas palabras y solo comenzó a caminar hacia ella, el sonar de la servoarmadura personal podía escucharse en contraste con el recubrimiento de prendas exteriores, aquel pesado rosario se mantenía en su lugar a pesar de los movimientos erráticos del inquisidor y aquella pistola bolter se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás como si estuviese viva e impaciente por ser desenfundada, la capitana no pudo evitar sentir… miedo ante tal figura enigmática y peligrosa

El Inquisidor coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la capitana antes de hablar

\- ¿Por qué existen los inquisidores señorita Katherine? –Pregunto el inquisidor con una voz suave y compasiva… completamente en contraste con la oscura fama de su trabajo

La capitana dudo un poco tratando de evitar la mirada de aquel joven inquisidor antes de responder

-Para mayor gloria del Imperio –Respondió

La mirada confiada del inquisidor no hizo más que alargarse ante las palabras de la capitana

-Para mayor gloria del Imperio… claro… -Dijo mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba hacia adentro de la torre que era su espacio personal, frente a un montón de papiros, papeles y libros se encontraba lo más parecido a un trono forjado en acero y hierro con una magnifica Aquila Imperial encima, no tardo tiempo en tomar asiento y mirar a la capitana

-El caos es algo que indudablemente atrae a los desamparados, a los ambiciosos y a los desvariados… aquella belleza es tan seductora… que es difícil para incluso las almas más nobles no dudar sobre su curiosidad ante tal enigma…-

La capitana no vio con cierto grado de consternación antes de mirar por aquel panel el pasar de las tormentas disformes, de remolinos como el fuego y de enigmáticas formas que parecieran salir de un mar de locura antes de volver a sumergirse en el…

-Pero solo nosotros podemos ver ese poder sin fin… y luchar contra su poder… ¿luchamos para mayor gloria del imperio?, si… Pero por encima de eso, existimos para salvar las almas mortales del ser humano… y portamos la maldición de castigar aquellos que se han alejado de la luz del Emperador…-Respondió el inquisidor antes de que un querubín bellamente estilizado con unas alas angelicales se acercara entregándole un enorme libro –Me desvió del tema… ¿Qué asuntos la traen a mi camarote capitana? –

La capitana desvió su mirada del panel rápidamente para ver al inquisidor quien en un cambio errático de humor estaba completamente serio mientras abría aquel enorme libro

-…El navegante me ha confirmado que estamos cerca del mundo prohibido de Dieroclonda IV–Respondió la capitana

Al escuchar el nombre de aquel mundo el inquisidor alzo su mirada hacia la capitana y entrego el libro a su querubín nuevamente

\- ¿Aproximado? –Pregunto

-Media hora mi señor –Respondió rápidamente la capitana

\- Sabe que procedimientos debe iniciar cuando entremos en su órbita ¿no es así? –Pregunto de nuevo el inquisidor

-Se me han otorgado toda la información que necesito, mi inquisidor, escanearemos el planeta en busca de la reliquia robada y en cuanto usted esté listo, las tropas de choque inquisitoriales se desplegaran para crear una zona segura –Dijo la capitana

-Estamos en un constante rompecabezas, capitana, un rompecabezas que amenaza con activar una guillotina directo a nuestro cuello, no podemos permitirnos el fallar –Hablo con severidad el inquisidor antes de levantarse del trono

-La mancha del caos crece en este lugar maldito debido a almas que no comprenden el poder que los ha seducido… –Volvió a decir con un tono más profundo mientras su querubín regresaba sosteniendo una pesada espada ornamentada cubierta por una funda de oro y plata bendita

-Y la inquisición no cesara su casería hasta haber dado muerte a aquellos que atenten contra la voluntad del emperador –

Dijo finalmente mientras desenfundaba la poderosa espada de las manos de su querubín, sosteniendo aquella pieza de arte bélica

-Como usted ordene, Inquisidor Valerion-

Dicho eso la capitana dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida dejando solo al inquisidor quien caminaba hacia el enorme panel con una mirada diferente, una mirada de furia e ira… una mirada que clamaba venganza

-La justicia del Emperador no flaqueara –Dijo como un susurro

* * *

 **Bueno, este sera solo el intro! los demas capitulos seran mas largos! gracias por leerlos! todo comentario es bienvenido! criticas o sugerencias! sin mas me despido! que el Emperador este con ustedes! (Y)**


End file.
